


My Anbu

by YuunaFiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Comedy, Confusion, Dating for retards, Drama, Hiruzen thinks it's funny, Let me pull your hair so you'll know I like you, M/M, Minato is Hokage but he doesn't know why, Minato is pretty potato, Naruto is an Idiot, Romance, What are they even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuunaFiction/pseuds/YuunaFiction
Summary: It was Namikaze Minato's dream to become Hokage. He often dreamt of the round office in the Hokage building, the plush leatherbound chair, and even the stacks of endless papers. What he hadn't dreamt about was an infuriating and stalking ANBU operative who didn't know manners and decided that Minato's life was far too easy and thus decided to do something about it.





	My Anbu

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from, but it happened so here it is!
> 
> A quick shout-out to Jezzkaa91 for beta'ing this little fic of mine!

Minato tapped his desk with a single finger, his mind not quite present as he watched Konoha go about its day in peace. Everyone on the streets outside of his office appeared carefree and blissfully unaware of his hidden struggle. Not that he could blame them. How could they know? They had no reason to suspect anything amiss. But something was indeed amiss. For him at least.   
  
It all started when he'd made Hokage almost a year ago. It was a dream come true at the time. It still was in a way. It was everything he could have hoped for and so much more. Until he learned that he was, in fact, the second runner-up for the position. Meaning, he wasn't the first choice. The first choice had declined and pointed at  _ him _ to take the position instead. Apparently, Hiruzen hadn't been all that happy about changing up the plans he'd previously made.

No, Hiruzen had not been happy, but he'd hid it well, and when Hiruzen told him that he wanted to name him his successors, he'd not suspected a thing. For all he knew, the Sandaime had kept his eyes on him from the very start.

How naive he'd been...

It was during a chance encounter with a drunk Anbu member in a bar that the truth had come out. During the man’s slurs he'd proclaimed that he was happy Minato had taken the position instead of the one the Sandaime originally wanted. That Minato was far more approachable than the  _ Fox _ . In-between mouthfuls of sake he was told about the encounter of the two. How the Fox had refused, throwing a bit of a fit and called the previous Hokage a senile baboon for even suggesting it. Only to earn an earful for being an 'ungrateful brat' and then promptly sent on a year-long infiltration mission in the Land of Snow as punishment.

Naturally, Minato had later confronted the Sandaime about it. He’d asked him who the 'Fox' was, but the former Hokage had only smiled wistfully at the mention of the man, explained that he was like a son to him, and that he was away from the village until the next summer rolled around.

But even now, sitting behind his shiny new desk, he could remember the sadness that flickered through the Sandaime's eyes at the mention of the man that was apparently like another son. Minato could tell he'd sent the man away in a fit of spite and as a consequence of impulse and being rash in the heat of the moment. Hiruzen regretted it. That much was abundantly clear.

To top it all of, knowing that the man was scouted to be Hokage and had declined in favor of recommending him, it made the previous feeling of triumph and success feel slightly bitter and empty.

And here he sat, thinking about a man he'd never met and knew little to nothing about, waiting for him to step into his office and announce his success of yet another flawless mission. Oh yes, he'd read the man’s files. But like all Anbu files, there were no pictures to identify him. It was only the Hokage who could put a face to their names. The Anbu.

Uzumaki Naruto was his name. Two years older than himself, sporting a flawless mission record, graduated at the age of six and promptly disappeared into the ranks of Anbu at seven- never to be seen again by the regular forces. From the information he could squeeze out from his Anbu, the man was secretive and withdrawn. He kept to himself and often went on solo missions personally issued by the Hokage since Hiruzen was the only person who dared order the man around.

Uzumaki Naruto answered only to the Hokage... and now that was him.

Still, one of the most irritatingly persistent questions he had was why Naruto recommended  _ him _ of all people. For all he knew, he had no idea who Naruto was. Hell, he'd never even heard his name before! Did Naruto know of him then? Obviously, since he'd been Anbu too for a short while.

The whole thing was very strange.

His finger tapped the desk a little harder as he let out an irritated sigh. He spun around in his chair, breaking the unseeing gaze of the village and turned it towards the insides of his office... only to spot a man in the middle of the room, dressed in Konoha's standard-issued Anbu uniform, a fox mask, and with long golden hair reaching to his chest.

Taken completely by surprise, Minato flew out of his chair with a gasp and instinctively threw a kunai straight for his head. Only realising with horror what he'd done  _ after _ the kunai left his hand. But his worry was for nothing, as the Anbu clad man merely tilted his head a fraction to the side as it passed him by- embedding itself to the hilt in the office door.

"Hokage-sama." The man said, undoubtedly amused by the reaction. "My apologies."

Minato swallowed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he slowly came to regret sending his guards away for the day. They would have warned him and prevented him from making a complete ass out of himself.  _ Brilliant. _

He took a seat, avoiding eye contact in an effort to gain time to collect himself. He still couldn't feel the man’s presence. Invisible, that's what he was.

"Is there a reason for not knocking, Anbu-san?" Unable to prevent a small edge of disapproval in his voice. He'd scared him shitless... and now he was embarrassed.

"I wasn't aware protocols have changed. We've never knocked before, Hokage-sama." Again, sounding amused. Much to his growing irritation.

His fingers dug into the armrests, "Common courtesy?" He narrowed his eyes in a small glare.

The blue eyes behind the mask crinkled in a smile, and Minato felt the urge to hit someone. "I'll keep that in mind, Hokage-sama." Damn, the man was infuriating! "Common courtesy aside, I have a report to deliver."

All he could do was give the man a small nod, not trusting his voice.

"To start; mission accomplished. Infiltration was done without difficulty and the information I gathered has been documented in the scroll on your desk.-"

Minato’s eye twitched. Trying to hide the fact that he hadn't even noticed the scroll on the desk. But apparently, he didn't do a good enough job of it as the man  _ clearly _ smiled once again behind the mask.

"-Everything's been documented with dates and times, placed in order and organized by priority. A full and extensive report on my own personal account is also within the scroll should you need it. That is all, Hokage-sama."

There was a moment of silence, and then Minato nodded, accepting the report for what it was.

"Take off your mask." He then ordered, wanting a bit of payback for the man's actions. Childish, yes, but oh so satisfying. He didn't like being taken by surprise. Especially not by someone he'd never met before.

The Anbu didn't hesitate for a single moment as he leaned forward just a fraction as he removed his mask and looked up at his new Hokage with a pair of cerulean eyes that seemed to be as bottomless and vast as the skies above Konoha.

It took everything Minato had not to gape. The man was gorgeous. His handsome face behind the mask alarmingly attractive and effortless. He watched his lips pull into an infuriatingly knowing 'smirk-smile', not quite qualifying as either, while dimples formed on his cheeks.

It would seem that his initial intention of catching the man off-guard backfired spectacularly.  _ Again. _

"What's your name?" He forced himself to ask, desperately trying to salvage the situation and what little face he still had left. He knew the answer, of course, but it was the principle of things.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service." His voice came out a little clearer now that there wasn't a mask there to obscure it. It was a very pleasant sound. A deep but husky baritone that made an involuntary shiver run down his spine.

"I see." He said, thinking of what to do next. His list of ideas came up alarming short.

Naruto's smile grew a little bigger, eyes knowing and humoured by the visible struggle.

_ How irritating... _

"You've done well, Uzumaki-san." He opted to focus on the bridge of the man's nose, not quite able to look him in the eyes in fear of being rendered speechless again, "Take a week to rest up. I'll have your next assignment ready for you by then." In truth, he just didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you for your generosity, Hokage-sama." He inclined his head  _ just _ enough.

Minato nodded mutely, waiting for him to leave. He watched him turn around and head towards the door- only to stop and look over his shoulder.

"May I speak freely, Hokage-sama?"

His mouth felt dry and he didn't trust his voice anymore, so he gave him a small flick of his wrist to continue. Hoping he'd understand.

He did.

Naruto's smile softened, "Your new position becomes you, Namikaze Minato. There couldn't have been a better man suited for the job." Then he was gone.

Minato stared at the vacant spot where Naruto had just been, eyes wide in shock and lips parted with surprise. He blinked, and as he did, his cheeks began to burn and he promptly slammed his forehead against his brand new desk, allowing a pathetic whimper of embarrassment to escape him.   
  
  


* * *

 

Ever since that encounter, his thought was constantly plagued with imagines of Naruto and his infuriating smile. He'd spotted him a couple of times after work hours, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. It was embarrassing how clumsy and stupid he acted around the man. He didn't even know him. They had not even spoken since their encounter in his office.

It was so infuriating the way Naruto looked at him. As if he enjoyed how much he could drive him mad and embarrass him at the same time. The worst part was that he didn't understand how he did it. It went completely over his head.

As such, driven completely up against the wall, he decided to ditch his personal guards for the day and head out to one of the training grounds to burn off a bit of frustration.

It was after the fourth hour of murdering a poor tree with his fists that he realised with growing mortification that he wasn't alone. His eyelids fell shut, his mouth feeling as dry as Suna's desert and his muscles growing heavy as lead. With a calming breath, he used all the willpower he had to look over his shoulder and up and into a nearby tree. There, on a thick branch, sat Naruto whose eyes shimmered with mirth.

_ God _ , he just wanted to  _ smack _ him across the face for being so  _ infuriating! _

"Can I help you with anything?" He grit his teeth, because  _ damn it _ , had Naruto not had enough fun driving him insane?

Naruto hummed, tilting his head a little to the side in a thoughtful and  _ infuriating _ way, "No, I'm alright. Please, do continue with what you were doing, Hokage-sama. Don't let my presence stop you."

A snort escaped him before he could stop himself, making his eyes widen in shock as he spun his head around so Naruto wouldn't be able to see him act so unbecoming. He cringed, mentally berating himself for being so stupid yet again.

He took another calming breathe, mentally preparing a quick and appropriate dismissal of his presence so he could, once again, be alone and lick his wounded ego. Once done, he spun back around.

And came face to face with Naruto, inches away from him.

He gasped, took a step back and tripped on the root of the tree, causing his eyes to widen even more as he fell backwards.

Only, he didn't.

One moment he fell, and the next, he didn't.

"Careful," A quiet and toe-curling voice brushed against his ear, "The ground is uneven over here." The arms around his body set him on fire and his breath came out in a shudder. His heart beating so fast he could barely focus on what was happening. Naruto's hold tightened a little, their bodies drawing nearer, "Wouldn't want you to get hurt, Hokage-sama."

"I-I'm fine. Thank you, Uzumaki-san." He swallowed, forcing himself to back away from his warm embrace. Gods... how had Naruto appeared behind him without him noticing!?

"You're welcome. If I may, Hokage-sama?"

Minato watched him warily, on guard now that he'd already managed to make an idiot out of himself.  _ Again. _ He nodded slowly.

"What exactly are you training?" He asked, curiosity reflecting in his startling blue eyes, "You lost your form almost two hours ago. Are you upset?"

Minato blanched. Naruto had been there the whole time. He'd been there the whole time and he hadn't  _ noticed _ . "Why are you following me?"

Naruto chuckled, "Did you take the time to make sure the training ground wasn't booked before you entered?" Minato's lips pressed into a thin line.  _ Shit _ . "It was hard not to notice the burning inferno of you chakra signature while I was meditating. I will admit, I was worried something was wrong so I decided to watch you in case something happened."

"Nothing is wrong."

Naruto raises a single brow.

He grit his teeth and hissed, " _ Nothing's _ wrong!" Couldn't he take a hint and go away?!

"That tree would claim otherwise." Naruto's gaze flickered towards the tree beside them and then back into Minato's defiant eyes. "Now, I'll ask again; what's wrong?"

Minato glared, "I don't have to tell you anything. Unless you've forgotten, you're my  _ subordinate _ ." Stressing the last word, although more for his own sake. He didn't know why Naruto made him lose all sense of decorum in his presence.

"You're awfully defensive for someone that's completely fine, Hokage-sama." Naruto took a step forward, his arms reaching out and drawing Minato back into his chest before he could register the fact and resist. "What's got you so upset?"

Minato, utterly bewildered and rendered speechless, merely gaped. A hand suddenly touched down on his head, petting his hair as if though he was a cat or a small unruly child. He spluttered, pushing back and out of his arms once again, "What are you doing!?" He took several steps back for good measure.

Naruto was the definition of innocence, and Minato didn't buy it for a second, "Why, comforting you of course."

"I don't need anyone's comfort!" He refuted heatedly. What the hell was going on!?

"It's okay," Naruto cooed, his arms reaching out for Minato who instantly moved away and out of his reached, "No need to raise your voice. It's only you and I here."

**Somehow** , that didn't help  _ at all,  _ and thus Minato gave him a deadpan expression, as if though he was an idiot.

Naruto grinned, and Minato realised with a start that he was being played with from the beginning.

He bristled, "Oh my- you're such an  _ ass!!"  _ He marched forward, driving his fist into Naruto's chest but didn't manage to move him as much as an inch. Naruto merely grinned wider, "I'm the bloody Hokage! You can't-"

"But why?" Naruto's arms snaked around his body once more, locking Minato inside an embrace as the blond Hokage realised he'd been caught in a trap. Lured in to hit him so Naruto could reach him against. He let out a strangled sound of indignation and disbelief. "You're so cute, Hokage-sama. So fiery and beautiful when you get emotional." Again, Minato gaped in shock, not registering Naruto's hand moving to his chin and tilting it upwards until it was too late.

Naruto kissed him, a feathery and gentle kiss that caused Minato's brain cells to pour out of his ears. Another kiss, just as gentle and soft. Then another and another, the smile on Naruto's lips growing wider and wider at the lack of reaction. He then kissed his nose, nibbling gently before returning to his lips.

"Thank you for letting me kiss you, Hokage-sama," Naruto whispered against the stunned lips, blue eyes peering into another bewildered pair of blue ones. He then placed his hands on his lower back and pressed him firmly into his body, "I hope you feel better now."

Obviously, he kissed him one more time, although more firmly this time as if to prove a point. He backed away, a wicked smile on his lips, "I had fun, Hokage-sama." And then he was gone- blended into the shadows.

As Naruto walked away, he heard the distant scream of outrage from his precious Hokage, and absently touched his lips as he allowed himself to be reminded of the feeling of kissing the beautiful blond.   
  
  


* * *

 

Minato slammed the door close to his office, not noticing Hiruzen sitting on the chair by his desk with a pipe in his mouth. The blond growled fiercely, alarming his guards and causing the old man to raise his eyebrows in question. Minato dropped down into his chair, only to reel back in surprise when he saw the former Hokage in his office, "Sandaime-sama!"

Hiruzen took a drag of his pipe, "Something wrong, my boy?"

A tick mark began to pulse on his forehead. The mere question reminding him so much of Naruto and his infuriating ways that whatever cool he still possessed instantly vanished. "Uzumaki-san is crazy!" He ranted furiously, "He's been following me around all week, I swear! And now, just now! He had the audacity to walk up and kiss me like that's normal behavior?! That's not normal! You don't walk around and kiss people you don't know, and I'm the Hokage! He can't do that!!" The anbu in the corner gaped. Hiruzen smiled knowingly, and Minato didn't notice any of it, "What's wrong with the man!? He's my subordinate! What if I went up to kiss you, huh Sandaime-sama!?"

To Minato's dismay, the older man began to snort with laughter, unable to help himself anymore as the Anbu in the corner tried to stifle his own chuckles.

Minato blinked and then scowled, "What's so damn funny!?"

"Oh, my boy!" Hiruzen laughed heartily, "That man has been in love with you since you entered the  _ Academy _ ." Minato almost slid out of his seat in shock, "I can't believe you haven't noticed! All those books that  _ I _ gave you were from  _ him _ . Didn't you notice that our handwriting is completely different? He asked about you all the time whilst growing up."

At that moment, Minato made a rather convincing imitating of a fish.

"If I may, Hokage-sama." The Anbu stepped out from the shadows, "Uzumaki-senpai always made us deliver his tips and tricks to you while in Anbu." He turned to Minato, "It's was common knowledge he was in love with you from the start. Nobody said anything because, while he's not exactly secretive about his feelings, he's still our senpai and arguably the strongest one of us. We look out for our comrades."   
  
  


* * *

 

Naruto flipped to the next page of his book, not really reading but pretending he was anyway. His mind was entirely occupied with thoughts of his precious Minato-chan. He'd dreamt of that kiss for so long he felt over the moon at finally having claimed it. Not to mention, Minato-chan's reaction was priceless.

It was while these thoughts danced around his mind that Minato slammed his front door open, dodged the hail of kunai and shuriken from the traps, and marched into the bedroom where an owlish-looking Naruto laid sprawled on the bed with a book in his hands.

Minato glared, stomped his way to the bed and crawled on top of it with all the grace of a dinosaur. He took hold of the book that sat frozen in Naruto's unmoving hands, threw it over his shoulder and promptly attacked his lips like that of a starving man.

Naruto blinked rapidly, then drew Minato's body closer and rolled them around as the sheets followed.

Almost an hour later, breathless and dazed, they parted far enough to separate their lips.

"Hello?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

Minato huffed, and then smiled helplessly, "Why didn't you just ask me out, you idiot?"

"Ah... I've gotten so used to watching you from afar that it never crossed my mind." He admitted, earning a deadpan expression from the blond, "Sorry?"

"What about the Hokage seat? Sandaime wanted you to have it." Minato pressed.

Again, Naruto chuckled, "I knew you always dreamt of it, and I wanted you to achieve your dream, so I helped you in any way I could. When jiji told me he wanted to give it to me, I refused because I've always wanted you to have it. I do believe I called him a senile baboon for forgetting that when I told him about you."

"I can't believe I've never noticed..."

"To be fair, I never made it easy for you. Anyway, can we go back to making out again? You taste really good." He grinned, sliding his hands down the Hokage's body without shame.

Minato grinned back, easily melting their lips together as they rolled around one more time.

No wonder Naruto was so infuriating.

**Author's Note:**

> Minato is so cute when he's mad.


End file.
